Someone like you
by LittleYaoist
Summary: Songfic, Este tal vez no fue el típico amor de secundaria, ni la amistad de primaria, ni esos recuerdos tontos de Kinder, Pero aun asi todos tomamos diferentes caminos. Preecuela ya escrita ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡! C:

Lectores sepsis , muchas gracias por animarse a leer , espero que lo disfruten .

:V Sin mas

Adv: Un exquisito vocabulario de la serie mas irreverente y grosera de la tv (sehhh como no)

Summary : Este tal vez no fue el típico amor de secundaria, ni la amistad de primaria, ni esos recuerdos tontos de Kinder, Pero aun asi todos tomamos diferentes caminos.

_Los arrepentimientos y errores están hechos de recuerdos._

Kyle Broflovsky acababa de llegar a casa,otro cansado dia mas dando Lecciones para Universitarios Idiotas. Ni el mismo entendia porque , tenia dinero hasta que llegue a su vejez, no tenia hijos ni pareja, mas era su única distracción.

Abrio el Buzon de correo , estaba lleno , muy lleno . No de cartas o postalcitas coloridas que sus padres prometieron enviar todos los meses sino de cuentas , cheques y diplomas por premios que no fue a recoger.

Camino desganado hacia la puerta , sonaba raro pero preferia soporta las estupideces de unos mocosos malcriados a que quedarse solo en la casa. Para rematar la casa era ENORME en letras mayúsculas .

Con 26 años se sentía mas solo que una solterona criagatos(y todas sus variantes) solo que el no gustaba mucho de los animales y por que no era tan viejo.

El joven Judio es consciente de que muchos desearían tener su vida : Vivir en la gran manzana, dinero,joven .Triunfaba en todo lo que hacia , Incluso su repentino abandono de la carrera de derecho por la de educación,la razón : Para el la escuela no debio terminar jamas.

-mhmm, delicioso aroma a comida congelada .- Dijo sarcástico .

Saco el plato de " Pure de papas casi casi instantáneo" llevaba días "comiendo" lo mismo. Revolvió el plato un poco y lo dejo en la Refrigeradora.

Confió en votarlo al día siguiente y se fue a dormir.

Dia siguiente

- Hoy es …sábado.-

Broflovsky se reincorporo en la cama , tenia un reloj biológico propio por lo que no era problema levantarse temprano.

Su "esperadísimo " fin de semana llego .

Y la rutina tenia que comenzar, Levantarse, desayunar, votar la cena , limpiar el refrigerador, tender la cama, comer , comer,comer,ver tele,ver tele, Pagar cuentas.

Al Judio solo le faltaba completar una tarea mas y volver a ver su maratón de Padre de Familia. Llevaba el pijama puesto asi que solo cogio todos los papeles y se los llevo al sillón.

-Agua, cable, electricidad, Internet, Publicidad ,mas publicidad, renta. – El pelirrojo ordenaba todo cuidadosamente . Soló había algo raro una tarjeta , muy bien adornada, como esas de que dan para invitarte a comprar un paquete de cable con porno , pero No había porno!

-Reunion de alumnos, Preparatoria South Park.-

…

Kyle trago saliva y siguió con su lectura.-

-Asistencia Obligatoria, Atte Kenny Mckormick .-

_Escuché que te estableciste,_

_que encontraste a una chica y que pensabas casarte_

_Escuché que tus sueños se hicieron realidad,_

El pelirrojo sonrio , Kenny fue al ultimo al que vio , por lo que había oído era modelo y cada cierto tiempo se pasaba por Nueva York. Cartman el seguía siendo un hijo de puta en palabras del ojiverde, Stan pues… no sabia mucho de el , escucho rumores de que ahora es un gran activista de Peeta y greenpeace ,además pensaba…casarse.

_para mi, no ha terminado_

Tenia que afrontarlo, seguía enamorado de alguien del que apenas recordaba su rostro, solo esas orbes azules que iluminaron su ultimo dia juntos.

Su amistad se quebró y tuvo altibajos mas siempre quedo ese cariño que ambos tenían, ese cariño que se consumiría, la ultima noche de graduación, para volverse en un romance de esos que no duran pero ambas partes se niegan a terminar. Era y sigue siendo enfermizo.

Broflovsky apunto rápidamente la direccion , como si pudiera ser peor la reunión había comenzado 20 minutos antes y sus ideas gay(tiene complejo de sr. Garrison pobre Bubba :I) no le dejaban pensar bien .

Quería salir pero recordó que llevaba el pijama puesto .

Emprendio una carrera hacia su dormitorio , se vistió casual , conocía a Kenny , podría tener la edad que quisiera pero seguía haciendo fiestas al puro estilo de Adolescente Rebelde.

Osea.

Contrataria a una banda de rock , traería Strippers, alcohol y mas alcohol.

Pero da igual no eran tan viejos.

Ya sabes cómo pasa el tiempo,  
ayer era el mejor momento de nuestras vidas,

Sin embargo aun anhelaba su época de profesores podrían irse a la mierda , aunque siempre recordaría la mesa en el comedor donde se sentaba , extrañaba a Kenny hasta el antisemita de Cartman , Marsh y Broflosky vivieron una historia aparte bajo el calor del verano.

Kyle tardo mucho en vestirse,cuando llego a la reunión varios se habían retirado en su mayoría mujeres que no soportaban ni ver a unos inocentes strippers bailando como puritanos.

Entro al restaurante (esos que tienen escenario , no se como se llaman :I)cada mesa llevaba un numero , no pensó que fueran tantos. Kyle pensó que Todos iban acompañados de sus parejas , como siempre el seria el rarito solterón.

Kenny no dudo en aserle insuaciones obscenas a modo de saludo mientras que un joven Stotch saludaba a Kyle avergonzado de lo que hacia su pareja.

-¡Hamburguesas! Kenny por favor ya vámonos.-Butters Llamaba la atención ligeramente al Mckormick.

-Esta bien , nos vamos Buttercup, Adios Ky ky.-

-Perdon por las molestias Kyle lo siento .-

Ambos rubios se despidieron con la mano.

- A veces el amor si permanece .-

Murmuro.

-Otras en cambio duele.-

Una voz tenue vino de sitios atrás, Broflovsky se asusto , necesitaba un medico estaba teniendo ilusiones raras.

Deseaba tener ilusiones raras.

-…-

-…-

Mas no fue asi , esa voz tenia un nombre,Stan Marsh.

El Pelinegro había cambiado un poco,ya no llevaba el pompón rojo, ni el brillo de sus ojos era tan fuerte , se veía mayor, tenia una barba casi invisible apenas sobresalían un par de vellos en su mentón .

-…-

Stan permanacia callado observando al pelirrojo de arriba y abajo.

_ Viejo amigo, ¿por qué eres tan tímido?_

_No soy como tú, como para reprimirme_

-¿Sabes todo comienza con un Buenas Noches?.- L e recrimino el ex- chico de la ushanka verde.

-Buenas noches.-

_Odio aparecer de repente, sin invitación,_

_pero no podía permanecer alejado, no podía afrontarlo._

El ojiazul se sentó en la silla .

-Señor Marsh , usted no se puede sentar en una mesa ajena a la suya .-

-Kyle , Manda tus formalidades al carajo.-

-Idiota.-

-Lo siento.-

-¿De que me hablas?.- El ojiverde saco su Iphone y se dispuso a mensajear, aunque realmente estaba escribiendo cualquier cosa con tal de ignorar la mirada triste de su "Mejor Amigo".

-Podrias dejar de ser asi, Vengo desde Australia a hablar contigo y me sigues tratando como mierda.-

- Oye ya las amistades de colegio no son para siempre.-

_Esperaba que vieras mi cara, y te hiciera recordar,_

_que para mi, no ha terminado todavía._

-Kyle, para mi esto nunca termino.-

- …-

Esta vez el que se quedo callado fue Broflovsky, una buena dosis del mismo cinismo que marsh regalaba en primaria mandaría su declaración a la mierda , quería hacerlo.

Y al igual que en Kinder, Primaria y secundaria , no lo hizo , ni podía hacerlo.

- T-tu esposa te debe estar esperando ¿No crees? –Tartamudeo inseguro.

- Pensaba que no caerías en los Rumores de Cartman ¿No es Asi?-

Era cierto .

-Pues puedo confiar mas en el .-

-ves que tenga pinta de heterosexual, Amigaaaa.-

Ambos rieron , hasta que el sonido de sus risas se opacara y volviera ese silencio incomodo.

- ¿ Porque carrera te decidiste?- Comenzo otra vez el Ojiverde

- Derecho .-

- Pensaba que ibas a estudiar ecología.-

- Me dijeron que estudiarias lo mismo y yo .-

- Que motivo para tomar una decisión.-

- -Deja de ser tan formal, y si también estudie ecología.-Stan se sentía en la pelea del siglo , era tan difícil tratar con el nuevo-Kyle.

Ambos seguían con temas triviales , silencios extraños, excusas,y palabras que servían mas de armas que para conversar.

Casi todos a su alrededor parecían estar en otro planeta, bailaban y reian .

La única Mesa Intacta era la del vegetariano y el judío.

Ambos querían tirar la toalla, no valia la pena quedarse ahí, Kyle tenia que corregir exámenes y Stan preparar un nuevo discurso por supuesto en austaralia.

-Supongo, que seguiremos siendo amigos.-

-Los mejores…amigos.-

Ambos estrujaron sus manos y se fueron a la salida.

Kyle fue el primero en salir,hacia frio y eran casi las 2 de la mañana , pensaba que se divertiría a lo loco con Kenny y no necesitaría de un automóvil ,que Butters vendría a regañarlos y conseguirles un taxi.

Pero Butters estaba mas tomado.

Y no había un maldito taxi.

-Si quieres , te llevo.-

El mismo ojiazul se acerco , le enseño las llaves de su camioneta, sonriendo.

-OK lo que sea.-

La tensión en ambos había bajado bastante ,y ya se podían soportar mas de 5 minutos ¡Eso era un Gran Avance!

-Oye , Stan.-

-Dime.-

-¿Por qué te fuiste de South Park?,-

Stan freno bruscamente.

-Ay mierda mi cabeza – kyle sollozo

-Lo siento.-

-¿Por qué t-

-Mira ya llegamos.- Stan grito emocionado.

-Gracias.-Kyle bajo de la puerta .

-Adios.-

-…-

Marsh bajo de la camioneta.

-No me olvides nunca por favor.-

Stan se hundio en los hombros del mas bajo , Kyle seguía procesando todo .

Finalmente el pelinegro se acerco a los labios de su viejo amigo, un beso corto y inocente , como esos de la secundaria , que poco a poco aumentaba de temperatura .Cada uno disfrutando de la esencia del otro .

Lastimosamente El oxigeno hizo falta .

-¿En donde encontrare alguien como tu?

-Solo quiero que seas Feliz- El pelirrojo sonrio .

-Hasta siempre, Stan-

-Adios, Ky.-

La noche fue quien los abrazo , la misma que hizo este agridulce amor, la misma que cuido a Stan en su viaje devuelta a Australia, y la misma que acompañaría a Kyle por el resto de sus días.

Q_Q demasiado fluff x_X

¿Reviews,sugerencias , demandas , tomates, galletitas?

Si quieren algun fic de una de las parejas que les gusten manden P.M

Demasiadas dramas :V ahora me dedicara netamente a l-l-l-a comedia cha cha chan .

Adios

Gracias por leer


	2. Preecuela

Capitulo 1 : Habia una vez en un pequeño pueblito montañes…(Que titulo tan gayyyy)( recuerden lo digo con complejo de garrison :c)

Jellou ¡ BI Si ya me lo pidió un regular de gente xD asi que lo hize c: en clase de comunicación(maldita profe xD),espero que disfruten de la lectura y sin mas .

Comenzemos ( Recuerden south park no es mio)

* * *

_El amor es como un niño testarudo _

_Mas tu lo quieres negar_

Flashback/

EL Kinder es la primera etapa escolar para cualquier persona , este era especial . Tenia todo tipo de alumnos que con 3 años llegaban desde Preescolares prodigiosos o Bully listo para la correccional.

Mas lejos de las mesas de juegos o los bloquecitos constructores dos niños , trataban de socializar con los de su especie(xD mucha clase ya me traumaron) , Socializar suena bastante feo dejémoslo en "entablaban una amistad"

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo?- Pregunto timido un niño de aproximadamente 3 años

-Los Super mejores amigos.- Sonrio el Del pompón rojo.

Fin Flashback/

Ambos niños de Kinder no pensarían que esas palabras los condenarían años mas tarde a algo mas que una amistad. Un "algo mas " que fue acompañado de extrañas aventuras durante toda la primaria.

La Secundaria es un cambio para todos, aun mas en el pueblito montañes de South Park que seguía Alejado de los Progresos económicos que se organizaban en sus ciudades vecinas.

Muchos Padres deseaban mudarse hacia Denver o cualquier otro lado. Las oportunidades en Colorado eran extensas pero en South park solo había un pequeño porcentaje de esperanzas generalmente económicas o profesionales. Poco a poco las familias se fueron despidiendo de la nieva que los saludaba por ultima vez en el horizonte , nieve que guarda recuerdos y aventuras como las de el Robot Asesino , El Chef Pedofilo y Heroes Locales como los Coon y Amigos.

Primero fueron los Donovan , los Stoley y Los Black que gracias al dinero de este ultimo se despidieron al fin del 1er año de secundaria , Los niños minusválidos Timmy y Jimmy junto a la familia Mormona de Gary se retiraron en 2do año, Los rumores sobre la homosexualidad de Tucker y Tweak terminaron en 3ro y las repercusiones de estas a manos de Testaburguer y Stevens desaparecieron en 4to.

Todos los "Grupos" se iban dispersando hacían un nuevo destino pues al fin y al cabo todos tomamos diferentes caminos , faltaba muy poco para el fin de el : Cuarteto Inseparable, Erick, Kenny,Kyle y Stan . Quienes se sentían mas y mas solos con una escuela que era el doble de grande que en años anteriores pero llena de caras desconocidas.

Los 4 chicos quedaron juntos hasta el final de la secundaria el ultimo año.

La profecía de que los Ricos "conquistarian" South Park se hizo realidad , la magia de pueblo subdesarrollado cerca de las montañas fue perdidó en el tiempo y se transformo en una madriguera de niños pijos, Erick y Stan proponían culpar a los Black por otro lado Kenny y Kyle extrañaban demasiado al afroamericano como para echarle la culpa de una estupidez asi.

Pero se tenían entre ambos y esos lo que Importa ¿verdad?

_Vamos caminando bajo el techo roto ,_

_Mientras miramos el cielo._

Mas nada puede durar para siempre, la vida es egoísta , Los padres apoyan absolutamente su egoísmo y olvidan el dolor que también sintieron al dejar toda una vida atrás.

Y el Gran Dia de la Promocion(Graduacion en otros países c: ) llego ,un 22 de diciembre, 2 dias antes de Navidad.

Kenny no tuvo dinero para ir por lo que se colo junto a su novio Butters, Cartman tuvo el mejor Banquete de su Vida junto a Patty Nelson su actual novia.

Marsh y Broflovsky , vivieron algo diferente siempre fueron los que preferían excluirse de esas reuniones , afuera junto al cielo oscuro y acogedor.

La Noche es el mejor lugar para guardar secretos.

Es que en ocasiones asi es cuando los romances mas prohibidos y enfermos transcurren, este era especial , no era enfermo , tenia un toque a prohibido y 2 tazas de agridulce.

-¿Estas seguro que no hay nadie?.-

-Si, lo se.-

Los Bohemios rieron bajo , cuidaban su secreto con una delicadeza enorme . Hasta salieron con algunas chicas para despistar su realidad : Estaban enamorados.

O como preferían decirlo Amigovios(los amigos con beneficios tienen sepso todos los días y horas los amigovios solo se aman tipo amor platónico ).

El pelinegro le guiño un ojo y lo tomo de las manos , la decisión estaba tomada, Su relación de Amigovios los tenia cogidos de los huevos, Gritarian al mundo que eran Gays y a mucha honra ( c: Lo se ,salio tipo novela mexicana xD ?), aprovechando la presencia de sus padres.

Ambos darían un discurso juntos por ser Presidente de Aula y el otro Mariscal de Futbol.

-Chicos , que hacen aquí deberían estar en el escenario ¡Que esperan!.-La directora Victoria , corria con un vestido que en vez de favorecerle le hacia notar todas las varices , los años jamas pasan por nada.

-Si, ya vamos.-El Pelirrojo fue corriendo hacia ella.

-No quiero ir ahora .-

-STANLEY RANDALL(Yo creía que era Andrew pero la mayoría lo coloca como Randall) MARSH , hazle caso a la Señorita Victoria .- Grito a lo lejos Sharon , la madre de el hippie.

-Voy,voy,voy.-

La directora los llevo a ambos hacia dentro de la fiesta , ese discurso seria grabado y entregado a todos los presentes, por supuesto seria suficiente para dejarle en claro su orientación a medio arriesgaban a mucho , demasiado.

….(Despues de todo el bochorno de Vicky Vicky xD)

-Listos Chicos , Buena suerte, Mckay.- El consejero los empujo al frente, todos eran ojos que buscaban devorarlos para el judío no fue problema acostumbraba a andar hablando enfrente de mucho publico , Stan no tenia los nervios de acero de su "mejor amigo".

-Mi nombre es Kyle Broflosky, es un honor para mi . Distinguidos presentes ser el presidente estudiantil y poder darles mis agradecimientos a los alumnos que ….-Siguio hablando (oh vamos jamas fui a una promoción , soy la gran maestra de las fiestas anti-promocion :V) tal vez algo mas nervioso que anteriores veces mientras trataba de dirigirse hacia la orgullosa mirada de su madre, quien no noto que por el rabillo del ojo su joven hijo miraba a su amante secreto.

El ojiverde termino el discurso fue tan conmovedor incluso para los mendigos desconocidos que se colaban para comer gratis, el turno le llego a la Estrella de las Vacas.

-Mi nombre es Stan Marsh , soy el capitán de el equipo ,…(Blah blah blah) .- El ojiazul estaba totalmente fulminado por sus propios nervios ni su cinismo lo pudo salvar, mas la confianza que le otorgaba su "amigo" le ayudo a sobrellevar todo eso.

Los aplausos llegaron indicándoles que era hora de despedirse , mas no lo hicieron , Aun faltaba algo.

-A-ambos , sabemos que no es el momento-Tartamudeo- Papa, Mama , yo y Stan somos pareja.

Broflovsky giro buscando la mirada de Marsh, mas no encontró nada lo había abandonado.

Una lagrima bajo acompañada de la vergüenza otorgada, nadie noto la sigilosa salida de el pelinegro.

Ni el mismo Marsh pensó que caería tan bajo, las criticas se abalanzaron contra Kyle , cada una de esas palabras hirientes y burlas, claro también su madre que esperaba una explicación a la mala "broma".

Stan pudo negarlo todo y quedarse a vivir tranquilo unos meses mas, para el judío no fue asi su familia lo dejo a su suerte en una de las mejores universidades que lo aceptaron gustosas.

Ninguno de los 2 se animo a pedir una explicación las cosas sucedieron por que si , tal vez si Stan lo hubiera buscado mucho antes , si Kyle no hubiera perdido su antiguo celular, tal vez , si , solo tal vez tendrían un final diferente.

Pues todos tomamos diferentes caminos.

_Todo es falso , amor y afecto _

_¿Me quieres o solo deseas mi atencion?_

hIze a un Stan hijo de puta ;c , bueno eso fue lo que paso.

xD

Dudas?

Perdon por lo horrores voy sin mouse ;_; . La cancion es La roux - I am not your toy


End file.
